As The Weeks Go By
by Hanspam
Summary: Despite their pledge, can the aliens resist when something unexpected is found?
1. Default Chapter

As The Weeks Go By  
  
Summary: The sequel to My Summer, set five weeks later. Their pact to stop active searching lasts all of five seconds after another fortutious discovery.  
  
Rating: A big fat G. No change there then.  
  
Disclaimer: Not again...ok, I own nothing so far in this chapter, but I may bring in new characters later on, which will belong to me and me only.  
  
Thank You's: Thanks must be given to those who reviewed my last story and sent feedback. Also to Chloe, Alex and Loz.  
  
  
The summer was still dusty and hot, the same as the summer before and the summer before that. Roswell's period of tourist activity had well and truly begun, and none of the tourists that visited knew anything about the discovery of the Truth Teller five weeks before.  
  
But some things never change, and Max was continuing to find it difficult to stop thinking about two things in his life. His proper home, and Liz Parker.  
  
Whenever he tried to bring up the subjects of the Teller, or searching for any more artefacts, with either Isobel and Michael, he was brutally rebuffed by whomever he had approached. It seemed that both his sister and his best friend had been bitten by the love bug. Isobel and Alex were rarely seen without each other these days, whether it be on the streets of Roswell, or at either of their homes.   
  
Michael and Maria had been spending nearly all of their time in the past month working in the Crashdown Cafe, Michael as a short-order cook and Maria as a waitress. They still were inseperable, and Max had to admit that he had never seen his longtime friend so happy. Maria had brought out the best in him, and he was seeing a different side to Maria whenever she was around Michael.   
  
Why couldn't he, Max Evans, learn to let go, as Michael and Isobel had so obviously done? He hadn't brought himself to enter the Crashdown's doors since long before the Teller debacle. And the longer that he left it, the harder it became. From Michael, who had heard it from Maria, he had learned that Liz had been working all the hours that God had given her, and that a certain Kyle Valenti had been into the Crashdown more times than it seemed to be strictly neccessary.  
  
Kyle? What does he have that I don't? Max thought to himself as he lay face down on his bed.  
  
Stupid Evans, he mentally reminded himself, twisting himself round so that he could see the ceiling of his room. He's got human blood for a start, as well as the fact that Liz has security when she's with him. There's no wondering what Sheriff Valenti might do, there's no rushing around at all hours of the day in pursuit of leads that turned out to be dead ends.   
  
But still these thoughts didn't comfort him, that Liz would be with someone that gave her a stable relationship. He knew, however, that he didn't have a choice anymore. He should just let her do what she wanted, as if she wouldn't anyway. Liz had always made it clear that she was her own person, except that theory had conveniently gone out of the window whenever they were together. Max would just have to let her be. If she wanted to be with Kyle, then that was what he'd give her. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friendship was all that he would offer.   
  
And he'd offer it tomorrow. When she was working, and hopefully Kyle wouldn't be there to spoil everything, as he somehow always managed to do.  
  
He'd make everything right this time.   
  
  
"I can't believe that I've never been here before," Alex Whitman enthused as he and Isobel wandered the streets of Sand Wood. Isobel had wanted to come back, to see more of the town no that she knew Max wouldn't be screaming instructions at her like a deranged drill sergeant. Alex wanted to be anywhere where Isobel was, but he too had discovered an enthusiasm for the tiny town. "So where did you find out that the Truth Teller had been here before?"  
  
Isobel pointed to the ramshackle store. "Just there. He was a really nice guy, Angus Kirkland. He had tried to get it to work, but after seeing what the Teller does first hand I'm not so sure that he did."  
  
"Perhaps it works in different ways for different people," Alex suggested, "depending on what you want to see."  
  
"It could do, yeah," Isobel agreed. "Come on, do you want to go in? There were some really nice things in there."  
  
So they entered the shop, not knowing what they would find...   
  
To be continued...what do you want to happen? Please let me know, because I only have very vague ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2: Not Again?

As the weeks go by Part 2  
  
Summary: Despite their efforts to stop searching, the Czechoslovakians are suspicious of a new relic.  
  
Rating: G. And not for the first time, either.  
  
Disclaimer: I own them all!! (And then she woke up)  
  
Thank You's/Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who's sent feedback for my previous story, My Summer. Feedback is what keeps me going, so don't stop now! Thanks to my personal muses, Alex and Chloe.  
  
  
"Hi, I'm back again," Isobel said awkwardly as she and Alex entered the shop 'Memories of Yesteryear'. "Isobel? I came into your shop not too long ago?"  
  
Angus Kirkland looked up from the newspaper that he was reading, and smiled after a few moments. "Of course. You came in with two others, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting this young man before." He stood from his seat behind the scratched counter, and extended a hand. "I'm Angus Kirkland, proprietor of this humble establishment."  
  
Alex shook his hand, saying quietly, "I'm Alex Whitman."  
  
Angus smiled at him and sat back down. "So what can I do for you two young people on such a fine day?"  
  
"Um...we found the Truth Teller," Isobel said. Angus opened his eyes wide, but remained silent. "Some friends of ours picked it up from a second hand shop in the mall in Roswell."  
  
"Did you get it to work?" Angus asked. Isobel looked flustered, and said,  
  
"Uh...we may have done, but we're not sure. I just wanted to ask you something about when you used the Teller."  
  
"Anything you ask, I will do my best to answer," Angus replied.  
  
"After you used it, did it disappear? Or did it actually stay with you?"  
  
Angus looked faintly puzzled, but answered her question, "No, it stayed with me." Suddenly, he looked concerned. "Are you telling me that the Teller has disappeared?"  
  
Alex nodded. "After Isobel used it, it seemed as though it vanished from thin air. No-one knows where it has gone."  
  
Angus crossed the shop floor, and picked out a tiny object that looked like a misshapen fish. He placed it in Isobel's hands, and said, "This is something that I have often wondered about. It is something that was also given to me by the same hardware store owner thirty years ago. Because it is not..."  
  
"Attractive?" Alex asked with a wry smile on his face, and Angus returned the smile.   
  
"I was looking for the word 'conventional' but your word is good too. As I was saying, I have never been able to sell it, or at least, people never seem to want to keep it."   
  
Isobel turned it over and over in her hands. It was a dark, dark forest green, and seemed to be made out of some sort of ceramics. There was a head, and a tail, but strange formations on the surface filled the space where the body should have been. "What do you mean, they never seem to want to keep it?"  
  
Angus sighed,and motioned for them to pull up two rickety chairs that were resting on the far wall of the shop, and they placed them in front of the desk where Angus was sitting. "I have sold it to at least ten people, and that's only in the past five years or so. About seven of them never gave me a reason for the returning, and because I am a local, I recognise the tourists when they come back, so there are no questions asked. But three of these people, who are locals, gave me a reason."  
  
"How many people would you guess had returned it altogether?" Alex asked.  
  
"About thirty, I would say one a year. But you have to understand that I have never had any problems with the thing, I'm not at all sure why. One of the reasons alomst made me think about throwing it away and not keeping it in the shop at all.  
  
"It was a lady that doesn't live in Sand Wood any more. She was browsing in here about three years ago, and liked the thing so much that she decided to buy it and keep it in her family room. It couldn't have been more than ten days before she returned it.  
  
"She said that everything else on the shelf where she kept it had been destroyed overnight. The shelf was left hanging by one hinge, and the fish was left there, in the exact spot where she had placed it."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad. What else happened?" Isobel asked.  
  
"There was a note imprinted into the wooden shelf. Granted, this lady was slightly high-strung, but I saw the evidence myself. It didn't seem to be written by anything that could be of this earth. It's hard to explain, and unfortunately, the shelf is now destroyed. But it was very eerie, and said,  
'This planet is not safe. The aliens will come for you.' "  
  
Alex and Isobel shared a look that was part disbelief and part shock. Angus noticed this, and said, "I understand what you are feeling. I dont' think if I had actually seen it, that i would belive it either. But, I do believe it, and I think that something is afoot with our ceramic friend."  
  
"How much do you want for it?" Alex asked, digging into his trouser pocket to find his wallet.  
  
"$10 will suffice, Alex." Alex took a ten out of his wallet, and handed it to the man. "If you are ever in this area, I trust you will pay me a visit and tell me if anything out of the ordinary happened?"  
  
"You can count on it," Isobel promised as she and Alex replaced their chairs to their original places. "We'll come back as soon as we can..."  
  
  
The Crashdown cafe in central Roswell was stuffed full to the seams. Liz, Maria and Michael were all rushed off their feet, and had been since that morning. It didn't help that Kyle was in his favourite booth, right in full view of the drinks server. This meant that Liz was unable to talk to Maria about how she felt about Kyle, as he would have heard, and Liz didn't want that.  
  
"Miss? Miss? Where is my Rocket Launcher that I ordered five minutes ago?" A tinny, persistent voice startled Liz out of her reverie, and she opened her eyes to find a tiny man in her line of vision.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry about that, let me go check in the kitchen for you," she told the man, giving him an apologeic yet reassuring look, and making her way into the kitchen, where Michael was flat out of work.   
  
"Michael? A Rocket Launcher that I ordered about five minutes ago?" she asked him. He looked up from the fat fryer, and said,  
  
"I did it as soon as I got the order, and I yelled Ordering about twenty times, but you were too busy stargazing at Kyle to hear me. It's back in the freezer, get it yourself." He turned away from her and his attention went back to the frier.  
  
"Sorry..." Liz apologized as she went back to the freezer near a large window, and pulled out the ice-cream sundae. "My mind's some place else today."  
  
"Well, can you bring it back to here please?" Maria asked, who had entered the kitchen in time to hear the last part of the conversation. "We're rushed off our feet here, and I can't deal with you staring at Kyle all the time. You haven't been too bad today, but yesterday? I was practically dealing with thirty customers myself for all the help that you were being."  
  
Liz disappeared to deliver the Rocket Launcher, during which time Maria and Michael shared much expressive eye rolling. When she swept back into the preparing area with an armful of dirty plates, she said defensively, "I was not mooning over Kyle yesterday!"  
  
"Liz. It does not take half an hour to explain the contents of a Jupiter burger," Michael told her. "Now stop protesting, go out there, find Kyle's tongue, shove it back into his head, and tell him to go home."  
  
"Why should I do that?" Liz asked. Maria scoffed, and said,  
  
"Because you are leading the boy up the garden path. You only want tsomeone to flirt with to make Max jealous, and he already knows about Kyle becoming a permanent fixture in this place. So stop stringing him along, and go chuck him out."  
  
"What if I'm really serious about him?" Liz asked. "I made a mistake with Max. He doesn't want to be with me, so I'm moving on. And Kyle is the bus driver that's taking me away from...Czechoslovakia. I don't care if Max sees Kyle and I together, because as far as I'm concerned, he's the one that ended things. End of story."  
  
"Max is hurting just as much as you are, Liz," Michael said. "You're both in denial."  
  
"I'm in a perfectly clear mind right now," Liz said. "I just need some distance from you and the whole inter-planetary cosmic visions thing."  
  
"Wow, sounds heavy," a voice came from behind the gathering at the frier. The three turned to see Kyle Valenti stood behind them, and obviously had been there for some time. "Which planets, and what on earth is going on?"  
  
To be continued: Please send feedback, it's what keeps me going!   
  



End file.
